Twisted Twilight Bellas mind games
by AnnaGee
Summary: Basically it's a twisted version of twilight where Bella can also read minds. And she can read Edwards...
1. The Cullens

Mind Games

It was just another boring day in forks. It's always the same. I get up, I go to school, I come home, I cook my mom's dinner and I sleep. I've been living with my mom ever since she left my dad (Charlie) in Phoenix with his bit on the side. Mom's notorious for her dreadful cooking skills; seriously, I don't know how she would survive without me… probably living off stale bread and congealed milk. Nice. At least I know how much she appreciated me, one of the few plus points to my warped 'gift'; if you can call it that. I see it more as a disease you can't get rid of no matter how hard you try; a horrible infliction. I can read peoples minds. You probably think you would love to be able to read peoples minds, but honestly it's a headache, in real life people can just stop talking but in their heads… they're _always _thinking, they _never _shut the hell up god damn it.

Forks has a population of exactly 213 people and has rain practically all year round, this probably explains the low population, why would anyone want to live here. Don't get me wrong, I love my mum and I love living with her, but I wish she could have chosen somewhere else to move to, after living in Phoenix it's like taking a big step backwards. Scratch that; a great yawning gulf backwards. The weather I can put up with, but what I miss the most is being anonymous. In Phoenix there was a huge population, you could just go for a walk with out being recognised in the street. In forks however, everyone knows everyone, you can't go anywhere without having a 'little chat' or people gawping and gossiping about everything you do. I can sympathise with whoever the new family is. I was new here once. Everyone here seems to be made up of generations and generations of families, newcomers were big news. I should know. I arrived to find out everyone had been expecting me, and already knew my name and age. At first it creeped me out, but I suppose they have nothing else to talk about. That's why I am always on my best behaviour, I don't need the whole town gossiping at me and frowning disapprovingly. Everyone already knows the new families names but I don't. I don't want to be like the rest of them, if I want to find out their names I will ask them directly.

'_So...tired. I wonder what the Cullen's are like…maybe I'll meet them tomorrow…'_

I heard my moms thought before I actually saw her, if I listened hard enough I could here Mrs Weaver, driving her car down the road. My mind violating could work up to a mile away. Fabulous. It seems my mums as bad as the rest of them, thoughts wrapped around the newcomers who without even wanting to I found out to be called the Cullen family.

"Hi sweetie!" My mom called up the staircase. I rose from my bed and headed down stairs.

"Hey mom, what would you like me to do for dinner?"

"Actually Bella, I thought it would be nice if we went out for dinner for a change. You cook for us every night, you deserve a treat."

This is what she was saying out loud but inside her head she was thinking something quite different.

'_Maybe the Cullen's will be going out for dinner; they'll want to get acquainted with everyone surely. I wonder what they're like…'_

"Yeah sure, that would be nice Mom, as long as it has nothing to do with the Cullen's arrival.

"No of course not darling, it's a treat for you." _Sometimes I swear that girl knows me too well. _

If only she knew.

Dinner

Mom and I got a table for two close to the window; incidentally close enough to the door that mom could monitor who came in and out. By this point I was starving so I ordered a ranch burger with all the trimmings, mom had a salad. We'd just been served out order by Danielle (like I said everyone knows everyone) when the room suddenly got evidently quieter, followed by complete silence. Everyone was obviously staring behind me but I didn't need to turn round to know what or rather who it was.

'_Oh my gosh they're here.'_

'_Woah, they're beautiful.'_

'_Never seen anything like it before.'_

'_They're incredible.'_

'_The Cullens.'_

This was just some of the inane chatter filling my head. I was starting to feel faint so I swiftly took a big bite of my burger. My sickness was fading when I heard them.

'_Oh dear lord, everyone's staring. I knew we should have come to a place with more people.'_

The voice even though it was in her head was musical, it was beautiful. She must be the mother. Immediately I knew that it was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard, until the deep sexy voice that followed.

'_How would they like it if I stared at them? Every single head it turned in our direction…Well except that girl over there. I like her already.'_

Then I did the stupidest thing, looking down at my burger I physically blushed. I couldn't stop it the burn just crept up my neck engulfing my cheeks. I glanced up at my mom, but she wasn't going to notice, her thought were still wrapped around the Cullens. I wish she would hurry up and eat so we could leave…

School

The bell signalling the end of lunch had just gone, so I rose to my feet and started heading to my biology class. Lauren, Jessica and Angela has been wrapped up in discussing the Cullens and every movement they made while Mike and Ben made disapproving grunts. The Cullens were sat in the corner of the room trying to avoid the rooms penetrating gaze; unsuccessfully. I didn't let myself be temped into looking in their direction, it's just plain rude to stare.

I plopped myself down behind my lab desk, waiting for the teacher to enter the room when everyone's thoughts exploded into my head. A Cullen must have entered the room.

'_Oh please let him sit by me'_

'_Empty seat here, Come on. Here Here HERE!'_

'_If only I didn't have someone sat next to me…'_

There were only 3 empty seats in the room, one by me and two more by these girls who were staring at him longingly. I still refused to look at him just yet.


	2. Edward

I could feel his gaze resting on me.

'_I remember her; she's that girl from the restaurant! I'll sit there... at least she's not staring...'_

I was unexpectedly pleased by his decision. He slowly walked over and took the seat next to me.

"Hello" he said in a voice that was even more beautiful and musical than his thoughts. He had the sort of voice that immediately put me at ease and I relaxed on my stool.

"Hey, I'm Bella Swan. What's your name?" I asked politely. He blinked and his mouth dropped open ever so slightly. What had I done wrong? My confusion was short-lived as I soon found out what he was thinking.

'_She doesn't know my name already?! Everyone else seemed to have been expecting us. I like that she doesn't seem to already know everything about me... This girls different from everyone else..,'_

God damn it! I felt the familiar rush of blood shoot to my cheeks, and heat permeating my whole body.

'_...I wonder why she's blushing'_

He must think I'm an idiot! I was about to come up with some clever excuse as to my blush, but luckily he realised he hadn't yet answered my question.

"Bella, that's a pretty name. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen."

...Edward, I like it. Just as I was about to ask him about his family Mr Banner burst into the room with a tray. Looks like we're going to be doing an experiment; yay...

"Right for today's lab I want you to recognise the different stages of mitosis. I'll hand out answer papers, microscopes and slides." Mr Banner stated in a bored tone.

Well this was going to be easy; all I need to do it pick the correct answer from Mr Banners head. I slid the first slide in place and peered through the microscope, I had no idea what it was to me it didn't look like anything to be honest, but Mr Banner seemed to think it was something called prophase.

"I think its prophase" I stated out loud.

"Do you mind if I check?" He asked and reached out for the microscope I slid it to him and he briefly glanced through the hole.

"Prophase" He agreed.

'_Wow she's smart. I bet everyone else is struggling. Everyone knows that prophase is the stage when chromosomes are visible and the nuclear membrane disappears right?'_

**Right.**

At this moment I noticed how truly beautiful his eyes were. They were a golden brown, a colour so delicious and rich I could easily compare them to melted honey or butterscotch. They weren't just beautiful, there was something mystifying about them, once I looked it was difficult to look away. I was trapped in his eyes. If I'm honest, at that moment there was nowhere I would rather have been. Everything went silent, all the thoughts and voices that had been buzzing around my head had now been cut off, and even my own thoughts had stopped. I couldn't remember anything but how beautiful his eyes were...

'_Is she staring into my eyes? Of course she isn't. Why would she? She looks confused...'_

I managed to look away and all regular thought and sanity returned. The rush of voices came flooding back. I swiftly looked away and slung my hair over my shoulder to hide my blush from his view. As soon as I flicked my hair he tensed and I felt the table rumble.

'_Oh dear god... She smells too good.'_

I was flattered; I was wearing a new Anna Sui perfume, speaking of which I would now be wearing again...

'_Her blood, she smells so delicious. Better than any other blood I've ever smelt before...'_

Maybe I wasn't flattered. He can smell my blood?!

'_I need her blood! But I can't kill her now in front of everyone... Unless I kill them all first, I'm fast enough, I could do it before any of these measly humans even noticed what was going on...'_

He wants to kill me?

'_I can't do that! Killing one human is bad enough, let alone a class of 30. I can wait till after she leaves the room, I can lure her to me... then her delicious, warm, mouth watering blood will be mine..._

_SHIT! NO! I can't do this. How would I ever be able to look at Carlisle and Esme again? We'd only just moved here, Rose, Jasper, Alice and Emmett would sure be pissed if we had to move again so soon. I can't let Carlisle down like that; he's never had a slip. WHY SHOULD I? The worst part is I know Carlisle will not judge me, he loves me, and he will forgive me. He thinks I am a better person than I am... I will not prove him wrong. _

_MY THROAT BURNS! It's like someone has lit a fucking great fire in my mouth, along my tongue... and her blood is the water... the only way it will be put out..._

_NO! I have a choice I know I do. I don't need to breathe, I can last this hour. My body does not need oxygen, but I feel uncomfortable not breathing, it's against my natural instincts... It's just for one hour! I can do this, then I can switch classes, I never have to be near her again. If worst comes to worst I can move away, I needn't uproot my family...'_

Oh my god. I slid my chair as far as possible from him as I possibly could... I'd never felt fear like this before.

Edward was a vampire. He yearned for my blood. Why me?!

What surprised me was through all this fear and confusion I didn't want him to leave. I wish I could tell you why, it was irrational, I just wanted him to stay. He did seem nice, apart from the fact he was desperate to kill me. He cared about his family, and what people thought of him. He did not want to be bad.

Just as I was thinking this his eyes flicked in my direction, they were so filled with anger and hatred that I immediately took back my wishing he would stay.

He may not want to be bad. But he was bad.

'_Who is this girl?! Out of everywhere we could have moved to, why did we have to move here? Why did she have to be here?! Had she been born just to taunt me, to make me fail? I'm not going to lose everything I have because of her. I won't let this evil bitch ruin my life! I don't really hate her, she hasn't done anything. But hating her and how she made me burn made it that diminutive bit easier. I would cling to anything that would take my mind away from how she would taste..._

_I bet she'd taste delicious; she would put out the fire in my throat..._

_I HATE HER.'_

I felt sorry for him. I couldn't help it; I was putting him through pain. It was my fault. A wave of guilt crashed over me like a tidal wave. He should leave. I didn't want to put him through pain he should just leave. If he didn't I would.

I could not stand by and hurt someone like that, but also I was terrified.

How could I live in such close proximity with a-a-a

vampire?

Is that what Edward is?

Not just any vampire a vampire that craved for my blood more than anyone else's. I was in danger if I stayed here. For some reason this felt selfish of me, how could I think of myself when this boy (pft yeah right) was sat next to me in agony. Part of me just wished he'd get it over with and just kill me in that instant, and stop his pain.

'_I've never smelt anything like it, 107 years I've walked this earth and nothing else compares in the slightest. She's like a drug and I'm the addict. She's like my own personal brand of heroin.'_

107 years old, Jesus Christ!

"You're 107?!"

I didn't mean to it slipped out before I even had a chance to think about what I was doing. I'd never made a slip, never. Not even to my parents.

"What did you just say?!" He growled perplexed and unsettled.

Shit...


	3. Mind reading

How could I cover this one up? There was only one answer I couldn't. I mentally chided myself for being so stupid and irresponsible. Eventually I decided the best solution was to say nothing.

'_How does she know? How much does she know?! What the hell is going on?!'_

He was angry. Very angry, and that was putting it lightly.

We both sat in silence both staring straight ahead; well he was glaring straight ahead. I sighed in relief at the comforting sound of the school bell, finally understanding the phrase 'saved by the bell.' Before I had time to blink he was out the door and out of sight. Thank God I thought, hopefully I'll never have to see him again. The problem is, deep down I know I didn't mean that and I don't know why...

Besides the fact Edward was a vampire, there was something else bothering me about him. I felt like he could see through me, right into my head...When I heard his thoughts not only did I hear his but mine as well.... But that's crazy; I'm the only one that can read minds...

Right?

**Edwards Pov**

I was out the door and running for the comfort of my Volvo the second the bell rang. Once I was sat relaxing into the black leather I took a deep breath and let the hours events sink in.

How did she know? I'm positive I didn't say my age aloud. Maybe I just misheard her... Yes that must be it.

I'm lying to myself.

I am a vampire. I have exceptional hearing; I could hear people chatting in a cafe miles away if I listened hard enough. I was not wrong. My hearing is so good I can hear everyone's thoughts. This was another thing that was bothering me about this girl. When I listened into her head, it was highly confusing. It was a mix of her thoughts and a reflection of my own; strange. Maybe I'm just thirsty; that could be it. I can read people's minds as well when I'm thirsty. Guess I'll be hunting tonight...

Anyway that's not the important issue here. How did she know?!

Lucky guess? Pfft, highly unlikely. I need to find out more about this girl... for the sake of my family. If she knows more about us than she should, we run the risk of exposure. She must be stopped. I will keep watch. My finding out more has nothing to do with the fact she's beautiful, clever, mystifying and intriguing... or the fact her blood smells unlike anything I've ever smelt before. Delicious... mouth watering... NO, it's all about my family. I need to protect them.

**Bella**

I waited until nearly all the cars had left the parking lot and trailed out of school to my truck. The homely smell of gin and timber eased my muscles and I settled back in the seat for the short drive home.

As I drove I became more and more tense. I felt as though I was being watched. I stole a glance in the rear view mirror; nothing. I looked to the woods I was surrounded by on both sides. I still felt like something/someone was watching me. I didn't allow the thought of what could be out there into my mind. I was probably just being silly. Sometimes this town really drove me mad. I should know, I've been living there for almost 10 years.

I silently got out of the truck and dashed indoors, not wanting to be out the unstable night any longer than necessary. Mom wasn't yet home. I guess I'll be cooking dinner then. Who am I kidding I'd be cooking even if she was home. Mom's an awful cook. I slapped some fish and oil into a frying pan and let it cook while I chopped up vegetables for a salad.

I heard the front door slam.

"Mom, that you?"

"Of course it's me! Who else is it going to be silly!"

I put the salad on the table and plated the fish.

"Mmm smells good sweetie."

We sat and ate in silence and I started to reflect on the day. After a few moments I burst out laughing. My mom looked up surprised but was too engrossed in her newspaper to press the issue. Edward was a vampire. And I completely forgot it like it was some small insignificant fact. It wasn't even funny, but I couldn't control the giggles bursting out of my mouth. I swiftly put my plate in the dishwasher and made for my laptop.

This called for some research.

Google search. Vampires.

Ahh Wikipedia, now there's a site I can trust.

After about an hour of research, I found out that not all vampires are considered bad. Who knew there were so many different sites about a creature I believed to be fictional and not exist. Not all vampires are bad, so there are good vampires. This must mean there is some hope for Edward and his family. They could be the good guys...

After considering this, I finished up my homework and fell fast asleep. No dreams, nothing.

**Edward**

I think I overdid it when I was hunting. Bella smelt so good, I needed to take the necessary precautions. But now I just felt bloated spread out on the sofa staring into space.

"Are you okay man? You haven't said anything since... this morning." Emmett asked. He sounded worried. How odd Emmett never usually noticed anything, he was always too busy dragging Rose off for a fuck to notice me. I must be subconsciously acting very strange...

"Yeah man, I can feel the air around you. Something's got you worked up and tense." Jasper added.

I shrugged and continued staring up at the ceiling. No way was I going to talk Bella through with them. At least, not until I work out what's going on.

Thank god none of them can read my mind, even if I can read all of theirs. But then it hit me. **Alice**. How could I have been so stupid?

I glanced over at her and she was grinning to herself refusing to catch my eye. I tried to hear what she was thinking but she was singing in her head. This was bad. She was blocking me out. What didn't she want me to know??


End file.
